Precision Weddings
by Nameless-Anonymous-Author
Summary: What's more awkward than meeting a guy with the same name as your dog? Seeing him at your workplace. Tenten can vouch for that. AU.


Disclaimer: Standard

beta: PerfectlyPrecious

* * *

><p>She had always wanted a dog's dog. Intelligent, energetic, affectionate, patient, and faithful. She supposed Neji was smart and energetic and affectionate, but he was also a pain in the ass with his stubbornness and his tendency to do whatever he wanted. Like peeing all over her floor despite having just gone for a walk where he had been given plenty of opportunity to.<p>

Like right now, when he nearly yanked her off her feet when he saw a fellow dog and had to chase after it. "Neji!" She cried out, horrified, as he dragged her. He was eighty pounds, all lean muscle, and despite her weight and strength advantage, she couldn't stop him. Neji wagged his tail once at his name, but besides that barely paid her mind. He was too busy sniffing the other dog."

"I'm so sorry." She apologized, her cheeks burning. She could feel her ears burning as well and resisted the temptation to cover them with her hands. She flickered her eyes up but focused intensely on Neji to avoid thinking about the major embarrassing situation she was in. The other dog's owners was a stoic looking man, maybe a few years younger than her. He had long, dark brown hair, but he didn't look feminine, probably due to his strong, sharp facial features. He had really, really light eyes as well—nearly white. His dog was exceptionally well behaved and was ignoring the excited, curious Neji.

"Come on, Neji," Tenten muttered under her breath, pulling harder on the leash, "stop being an ass."

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" Tenten glanced up to see cold eyes glaring at her.

"Did you just call me an ass?" The man asked, his voice icily infuriated.

"No..." Tenten furrowed her brows together, "I was speaking to my dog."

The man's tenseness dispersed ever so minutely. "Apologies. I thought you said Neji and ass in the same sentence."

"I did," Tenten said. "Neji is this rascal." She motioned to her dog, who she had finally managed to wrangle away. The leash was firmly wrapped around her wrist so that the dog was forced to stay by her side.

"What a coincidence. Neji." The man extended a hand.

Tenten reached over and shook his hand. She noticed he subtly wiped his hand on his pants and she flushed again, damning her sweaty palms. "I'm Tenten. Sorry again, Neji, about, uh, Neji. Have a nice day!" She attempted a smile and tugged at Neji's leash to continue their walk. Thankfully, he complied, and happily began to trot in the other direction.

Head down, Tenten did all she could to not break out into a run. "You're a bad dog, Neji," she scolded when she deemed she was far enough from other Neji. Thankfully the neighborhood complex was big enough that she probably wouldn't run into them again. Even if she did, she was going to run the other way, damned how ridiculous she would look.

"Don't look at me like that," Tenten growled as Neji turned and shone his big, brown eyes at her. "You know what you did." Neji barked sassily in response and lifted his legs.

"Don't you dare, Neji-oh Kami, stop!"

* * *

><p>The final antic on Neji's part brought about a swift end to their walk. Upon returning home, he was very disgruntled when he realized that he would not be receiving his daily treat. He announced his displeasure by chewing on the legs of her new coffee table.<p>

Meanwhile, because the walk had ended earlier than normal, Tenten found she had some time to relax before heading into work. Like any normal woman of her age, that meant settling on her couch with some coffee and her tablet. She was dressed in her work clothes—jeans and a fancy blouse, so she was ready to go at any moment's notice.

After a brief scanning through the news (death, politicians arguing and nothing being done, war…what else was new?), Tenten logged onto one of her various social media accounts.

This one was called Chirper and essentially she typed out short updates or her thoughts in a status of 140 characters or less. She could also post pictures, follow other people, have people follow her, and like their posts. Most of her followers consisted of her friends, although they were some people she had never heard of.

Tenten scrolled through her feed and liked several posts until there was nothing new to read. She contemplated posting the events of the morning and decided "why not?" She had such a small following, she doubted he would ever find it.

_Tenten posted:_

_Met a guy with the same name as my dog today. #awk #Neji #embarrassed #atleasthewascute_

Satisfied, Tenten shut off her tablet and placed it into her messenger bag as she finished the last of her coffee. If she delayed any longer she would be late for work, and today she had an uber important meeting with their favorite type of client, the one that was willing to pay any amount. At least they were according to Sakura.

"Bye, Neji!" She gave one quick, final pat on Neji's head and was out the door.

* * *

><p>"Tenten. You're nearly late."<p>

Tenten grinned sheepishly at the woman before her. At only five feet and with pink hair and emerald eyes, Haruno Sakura, one of her best friends and co-owner/co-founder of Precision Weddings, somehow managed to be the most intimidating people she had ever met. "But I'm not late."

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to the doorway of their storefront. "The client will be here at any time."

Tenten cast a glance around the room. "Where's Ino?"

Yamanaka Ino was also one of her best friends and the third and final co-owner/co-founder of Precision Weddings. She was a beautiful blond woman with teal eyes and a smile for any occasion.

In just over four years, Precision Weddings had become one of the top requested wedding planners in all of Konoha. This was due to the highly praised efficiency and simplicity of the program. Tenten, Sakura, and Ino handled everything from flowers to cake to catering to location. Sakura was the overall head, dealing with the business end and constantly making sure everything was running smoothly. Ino was the one to arrange the flowers, the caterers, the location, and the booking of everything. Tenten acted as the liaison with the bride and groom and was the one that did most of the manual labor. She also got control of their company's social medial. It was tough, but they had yet to have a wedding where the bride had been less than thrilled.

Surprisingly enough, all three women were single, although they all wore wedding rings at work. None of them were unattractive (even though Tenten would consider herself the least so with her brown hair and hazel colored eyes), and they wanted no complications with the men that passed through, whether they be fathers, brothers, cousins, or even the grooms themselves.

Sakura frowned. "She has to meet with one of her flower suppliers. It didn't sound good from the phone call. Something about a certain type she had ordered not coming out right." She tapped her nails on the front desk, a habit she had when she was worried. "Its fine, we'll do it without her."

"So…this new client. What do we know about them?" Tenten questioned, leaning back against the front desk.

"They're Hyugas," Sakura said, her voice low and serious.

Tenten's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Hyugas?" She hissed. Hyugas were practically royalty in Konoha. Why were they coming to a small shop in Konoha? They were very good but they weren't the best. And the Hyugas only had the best. The feeling of nervousness that she could usually tame was not going to be placated this time.

However, no matter how much pressure she suddenly felt, she knew Sakura felt it worse. Her friend looked perfectly collected on the outside, but Tenten was sure that inside her mind the woman was under intense stress.

"It'll be okay." Tenten smoothed nonexistent wrinkles in her pants, her fingers curling into the materials the only betrayal of her nervousness. "We will be so good even those Hyugas will find nothing to complain about!"

"I am glad to hear." The combination of Sakura's widened, horrified eyes and the deep, male voice had Tenten whirling around to come face to face with…

"Neji!" She shrieked, but quickly shut up when Sakura jabbed her hard in the ribs.

"Mr. Hyuga," Sakura greeted with a polite grin on her face. On the front, to the client, she was all cute cherry blossoms, but Tenten could feel the icy rage radiating off her smaller friend aimed at her. Oh she would be in for it later. "I am Haruno Sakura. Welcome to Precision Weddings. Please follow me so we may discuss the details of the wedding? This is Tenten, but it appears you two have already met."

* * *

><p>Tenten and Ino typically had nothing to do in the initial meeting, which was dominated by numbers and details which Sakura would sort out and then convey to the other two later. So as quickly as she could, Tenten excused herself to go to the bathroom.<p>

Truthfully, she didn't have to use the restroom. She just needed a moment to collect herself. Today was just one stumble after another, and it was all because of Hyuga Neji! She could not believe that she had embarrassed herself not once but twice in front of him.

Her face nearly burst into flames at the thought, and she quickly shoved the thoughts aside. She pulled out her phone and logged into her account.

_Tenten posted:_

_Know what's even more awkward than meeting a guy with the same name as your dog? Seeing him at your work. #why #AWKWARD_

She wondered if she could stay in the bathroom until he left and claim irritable bowel syndrome. The plan was appealing, until she realized that she was the one that spoke directly to the clients for most of the planning of the wedding…which meant she would be seeing Neji many more times over the span of the next few months. She groaned and banged her head against the wall, relishing the physical pain.

She wouldn't go as low as to hope he took his business somewhere else, as this was a major potential client, but…

Tenten groaned again. Was it too late to call in sick?

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Sakura yanked Tenten aside, her eyes blazing. Tenten could feel herself shrinking under the intensity of her gaze.<p>

"What was what?" Tenten feigned innocence, trying to inch herself away from the human-volcano about to explode. No such luck.

"With Hyuga Neji?!" Sakura growled. "Spill."

Tenten shuffled her feet. "I may have kinda met him this morning," she mumbled. "It was by accident. I didn't know he was the Hyuga Neji! I swear!"

"What, other guys in Konoha are named Neji, that good looking, and have WHITE EYES? Besides, isn't he in the news all the time?" Sakura took a deep breath and visibly restrained herself before she strangled Tenten. "Your actions could have cost us one of the biggest clients ever! We would have been ruined!"

"I don't read the business section, and did he accept or not?" Tenten shot back defensively.

"Lucky for us, yes." Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples. They hadn't even started the planning and already she was stressed.

"Who's the lucky woman? Wouldn't the tabloids be all over him if he was getting married?" Tenten was understandably curious. He was like a celebrity in Konoha, and if he even breathed differently it would be all over the front pages.

"It's not his wedding, which you would know if you had been there," Sakura said pointedly. "It's his cousin's."

Tenten scrunched her face in confusion, "Isn't she like fifteen?"

"Not that one. The one my age, remember? Hyuga Hinata?"

"Oh." Tenten pursued her lips, "So what's the deal? Why is he here and she isn't?" A sudden thought crossed her mind and a wide grin unfurled across her face, "That means I'll have to communicate with Hyuga Hinata and not him, right?!"

"Wrong." Sakura folded her arms over her chest, "He's the one we will be talking to over the next eight months and," she gave another pointed look at Tenten, "we are going to treat him like any other client."

Tenten's heart dropped at the words "eight months". Eight months?! She had a terrible, nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that Hyuga Neji was not a man who let things go easily. She felt exhausted already. "Yes, boss."

* * *

><p><em>Tenten posted:<em>

_Somebody do me a favor and send me into a coma for eight months._

* * *

><p><em>Precision Weddings posted:<em>

_We will be unable to take requests at the primary Konoha branch for the next eight months. Branch locations are available. #PrecisionWeddings_

* * *

><p>How this came out of the drabble I don't even know... What do you guys think?<p> 


End file.
